


Nature's Caw

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Jurassic World (2015), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, It's really not his fault, Jurassic-tube, Local wildlife, Luke hates his friends, Oneshot, Sort Of, this needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: “You can't just pick up the local wildlife like pets!”or,the Jurassic World/youtube crossover no one wanted but still got :P





	Nature's Caw

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So funny story, while going over what I have for my DN-Jurassic fic I ended up getting this scene in my head and it would not leave me alone until I wrote it. You're welcome. 
> 
> This is also intended to be a scene, and only a single scene as i have no plans on continuing this. No matter what the ideas in my brain tell me.

“Uh guys. Is anyone going to mention the tail that Ohm has? Anyone at all?” Delirious snapped, waving a gloved hand toward the baby dinosaur that trotted to stop beside the appropriately sheepish Ohmwrecker. 

“Look its not my fault-”

“Ohm! Is that a raptor?” Gorilla gasped, though there was no denying the awe coloring his tone. 

Delirious slapped his forehead, his teammates were idiots! 

“What isn't your fau- holy shit!” Cartoonz had his weapon pointed at the raptor before he even finished speaking. The raptor—though only a baby, was still as big as a dog and far more lethal—cawed at Cartoonz, the sound tapering into a snarl as it stepped in front of Ohm. 

“Woah. Don't point that at her-”

“Luke, maybe thats not such a great idea-”

“Guys, look, seriously she is protecting Ohm-”

Two answering caws from opposite directions was the only warning they had before a pair of smaller raptors skidded into view. The third screeched as it lashed out at Cartoonz from behind. “Fuck!” The little bitch had her claws wrapped around the gun strap and was using it to yank him closer to her jaws.

Cartoonz went for his knife as the first raptor lunged at Delirious, who was to his left.

A loud set of whistles paused the chaos of the moment. Everyone, prehistoric menaces included, were frozen. 

“Great. All paying attention?” Ohm, pink flush across his puffed cheeks, glanced between human and dinosaur. The raptors' heads were cocked to the side, aggression set aside for attention. “Ok,” Ohm scrubbed a hand over his face, “Guys put your guns away. Slowly. Seriously, just listen.” 

“I am _not_ shouldering my weapon until Freddy Kruger gets its bitch ass claws away from my person.” Cartoonz growled, one eye on the raptor and the other on Ohm. What the fuck. Just what the _fuck_!

Ohm hesitated before whistling again, the tone sharp as it was short. 

The raptor assaulting Cartoonz immediately let go of the gun strap and, well, heeled. Like a god damned dog. The raptor settled at Ohm's other side, butting its head against his leg before letting a soft chuff loose at the bigger female. 

“Oh no. No I do fucking think not,” Cartoonz hissed. “You can't just pick up the local wildlife like pets, Ohm!”

Ohm huffed. “As I keep trying to explain. It's _not my fault_...”

“I mean, Luke, is it really all that bad. They are kinda cute.” Gorilla laughed as he knelt down to the smallest one, which was really not all that small. 

“Cute?” Cartoonz felt faint. How was this his life? _Why_ was this his life?


End file.
